This disclosure relates generally to a glue gun for crafts and other light duty applications. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a glue gun having a heater which melts a glue stick and dispenses molten glue through a dispensing nozzle.
Numerous glue guns have been commercially marketed for use in crafts and other light gluing applications. The conventional glue guns are generally characterized by having a handle which is disposed at an angle (which may be perpendicular or otherwise) to a main body housing a heater and having a forward dispensing nozzle. The heater is electrically energized and, upon attaining a sufficient temperature, melts a portion of a glue stick received in the glue gun body. The glue gun body typically has a receiver at a rear portion and defines a longitudinal channel which ultimately communicates with the dispensing nozzle. A mechanically operable trigger assembly is typically employed to advance the glue for dispensing through the nozzle tip.
Operation of the glue gun typically depends on the heater producing sufficient heat to melt the glue stick. Accordingly, the glue gun best operates when a sufficient operating temperature has been attained. Several temperature indicators have been advanced for various glue gun embodiments to indicate that a sufficient glue dispensing temperature has been attained.